Planeswalker High School
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: A group of high school students from different backgrounds decide to band together after a tyrannical new principal takes over the school and plans solely to make all of the students' lives miserable.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

The first day back for Multiverse High School was bound for a massive amount of change due to the fact that there was a new principal after the previous one quit due to the school's low test scores.

All of Multiverse High School was one single building with lines of lockers, classrooms, a gymnasium, and a pool. There were fields of grass, large trees, and several flower beds surrounding the school and the students were allowed to venture across the grounds before school, during lunch, and after school, but that's all up in the air with the new principal.

The new principal was standing in his office, which was on the top story in the front of the school, facing out the window, watching as students arrived and walked into the school or loitered on the grounds in front of the school.

He was an older man with a triangular-shaped head, white hair, vicious black eyes, and a snarling mouth. His skin seemed leathery, almost reptilian, and his breath smelled almost of sulfur. He had an arched back and walked around with the aid of a cane. He looked like a man no kid would want to trifle with. His name is Nicol Bolas.

Outside, various students were exiting family member's cars, their own cars, walking, or getting off the city bus to get to school. One of these students was a redheaded young woman who had just pulled into the student parking lot on her crimson Suzuki SV650 motorcycle.

Her helmet was black and had a flaming design across the front of it. She wore a black leather jacket and black denim, skin-tight jeans along with a pair of dark red, knee-high boots and fingerless gloves.

She parked her motorcycle near the front of the parking lot, kicked the kickstand out, and pulled off her helmet. Her long, red hair flowed down past her shoulders and her amber-flecked eyes stared up at the school in which she hated so much due to its numerous rules. She had tanned skin and some freckles on her face. Her name is Chandra Nalaar.

Another student walked toward the school with a blue, hooded coat on and the hood over his head, hiding his short, black hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He had a dark blue tattoo going from the side of his neck down across his left arm. He also wore a pair of glasses. Beneath his coat was a white button-up shirt. He was also wearing blue jeans with a brown belt tied around his waist and a pair of black sneakers. His name was Jace Beleren.

A third student pulled into the student parking lot behind Chandra, driving an old, rusty, black Oldsmobile that emitted a ton of carbon monoxide into the air, much to the disgust to the two nature-loving moonchildren that were walking past the new arrival. The one moonchild on the left had dark hair that seemed green in the sun and dark eyes. She wore a light green dress and a white coat over it. Her name was Nissa Revane.

The other moonchild had naturally snow-white hair tied up into dual buns and yellow eyes due to a strange mutation. She wore a long white dress with blue flecks scattered across it and blue slip on shoes. Her name was just Tamiyo.

The driver of the environment-unfriendly Oldsmobile opened the door and stepped out of the car. She was wearing a purple band t-shirt that did not cover her shoulders and revealed her ample cleavage and abdomen, a dark purple bra underneath; shown due to her shirt, a tight, black dress that had a slit up both sides due reveal the side of her upper thigh, stockings underneath, and dark purple high heels. She had long, black hair and purple eyes thanks to her contact lenses. She also had various tattoos on her shoulders, arms, and legs. She walked into the side entrance of the school, seductively swaying her hips at any guy that passed. Her name was Liliana Vess.

Two other students were getting off the city bus at the same time. They weren't together and never spoke to one another, yet taking the same bus together for the first three years of high school.

One was very large. He was over six-feet tall, three hundred pounds, had a tangled mess of long, brown hair that looked like it has never been cut, and wild, green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that stressed against his bulging muscles, a pair of dirty jeans, and some large tennis shoes. His name was Garruk Wildspeaker.

The second student was a young man with a confident face. He has black hair that was combed and gelled back with several white streaks throughout due to an electrical accident, electric blue eyes, and some face stubble. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a red scarf along with a pair of black pants and dark blue tennis shoes. His name was Ral Zarek.

A minivan pulled up to the front of the school and a young woman stepped out of the passenger seat. She had long, dark hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with golden trimming and a pleated skirt along with some black shoes and shouldered a black bag that held books, including a Bible. Her name was Elspeth Tirel.

Also getting out of a large Hummer was an imposing young man with long, brown hair and face stubble and blue eyes. He was wearing an "Army Strong" t-shirt and camouflage cargo shorts with black tennis shoes. His name was Gideon Jura.

The last student in this list was walking toward the school. He was a foreign exchange student from Russia. He had shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white button-up shirt beneath a black coat that wasn't zipped up along with some black pants and black tennis shoes. His name was Sorin Markov.

Finally in an alleyway across the street from the school was a white tomcat coated with dirt and filth. This cat had been in several fights and had lost an eye in result of one of these said fights. His one remaining eye was blue and he walked with a slight limp as he approached the school campus, desperate for a meal. His name was going to be Ajani.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

The bell rang for all of the students to get to class and Principal Bolas decided this would be the perfect time to prowl the halls for any stragglers.

He walked along the halls and the sound of his cane pounding the floor echoed over the sound of five-hundred students heading to class. He walked down the middle of the halls and all of the students took a voluntary step away from him as he patrolled. He soon passed by Chandra as she grabbed her books from her locker.

"Ought to make a new rule about distracting hair colors," Bolas muttered under his breath loud enough for Chandra to hear.

She turned to face the new principal.

"Get this straight, Pops, my hair is naturally this color, and even if it wasn't, I surely won't follow your rules," Chandra responded hotly.

Bolas approached her and stood a couple of inches over the redhead.

"Hmm… you have a temper, young lady, be sure to keep yourself in check while you plod around my school," Bolas spoke to Chandra.

"Plod? What am I, an elephant?" Chandra replied.

"You be whatever you want to be so long as it is not a nuisance to me or your fellow students," Bolas said.

"Done with the lecture? I "really" need to get to class," Chandra asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes, get to class, young "lady"," Bolas said, stepping aside as Chandra slammed shut her locker, and headed toward class.

Bolas watched her disappear into one of the many classrooms.

"Hmm… she is going to be a problem, too individualistic," he muttered to himself.

Tamiyo was busy skipping toward her class without a care in the world. She wasn't paying attention; however, and skipped right into Bolas, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I am sorry, sir," Tamiyo apologized automatically.

"Just get to class and watch where you're going," Bolas snarled.

Tamiyo yipped and ran to class in fear.

"Damn, I hate kids," Bolas muttered.

The tardy bell rang and Bolas immediately caught a straggler. It was Liliana and she wasn't even making an effort in getting to class.

"Stop right there," Bolas growled, pointing at Liliana.

She paused, turned, and leaned back against a line of lockers as Bolas approached her.

"Yes?" she asked snidely.

"You're late, now you have to go to the Intervention Room," Bolas said.

"Whatever, I'd rather be there than in class," Liliana responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really now? Then get to class," Bolas ordered her, trying to get the upper hand.

"Again, whatever," Liliana responded, walking toward class half-assed.

"Stop right there, young lady," Bolas grumbled, following her.

"What now?" Liliana asked, putting her hands on her voluptuous hips.

"You're in obvious violation of dress code," Bolas pointed out.

"You're in obvious violation of breath code, seriously, ever heard of breath mints?" Liliana responded.

Bolas growled.

"My office, now!" he barked, tapping his cane at Liliana's feet, moving her along.

"Whatever," Liliana responded, walking ahead of Bolas.

Inside the classroom Chandra had walked into, Jace, Gideon, Elspeth, and Garruk were already in their desks. Chandra sat down at the sole empty desk next to Gideon.

"Good morning," Gideon greeted her.

"The morning's too cold," Chandra muttered.

"Well, I'll greet you in the afternoon from now on so the temperature will be higher than your hostility," Gideon retorted.

"Trust me, Grunt, my hostility rises with the temperature," Chandra responded.

Gideon chuckled despite the insult.

"Gideon Jura," he introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Chandra Nalaar," Chandra introduced herself, but didn't shake Gideon's hand.

"So, wanna go see a movie sometime?" Gideon asked.

"Really? You just find out my name and then you ask me out?" Chandra questioned.

"Yeah," Gideon responded.

"Ooh, blunt honesty. Not in your life, pretty boy," Chandra said, plugging in her headphones to cancel out any of Gideon's future words.

Garruk sat in the back of the classroom due to his height and Elspeth sat in front of him.

"Excuse me, do you have a pencil sharpener?" Garruk asked Elspeth in a gravelly voice.

"Yeah," Elspeth responded, turning around to let Garruk borrow her pencil sharpener, but froze upon seeing him.

"I'm not going to rip you in half despite what the rumor mill is producing about me," Garruk assured her.

"Sorry… I'm just not used to…," Elspeth tried to apologize.

"A big brute like me?" Garruk finished her sentence.

"No, someone as formidable as you are," Elspeth corrected.

"Uh huh," Garruk muttered, taking the pencil sharpener to sharpen his pencil.

Jace sat in the front of the class, getting out all of his supplies for the period like a good little scholar. The teacher walked in and looked at the class.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Venser, welcome to Economics," the teacher introduced himself.

He looked young, maybe mid-twenties and had short, scraggy brown hair.

"Now Mr. Beleren, you do not need your supplies out for this day in my class, it is solely verbal," Venser said.

Jace put his school supplies away and studied Venser.

"And Ms. Nalaar, put your headphones away before I am forced to take them," Venser said, but Chandra couldn't hear him.

Gideon subtly elbowed Chandra in the ribs to get her attention. She pulled her headphones out and glared at Gideon.

"Asshole," she spat.

"Well, I can see you two have some tension with one another. I'll be sure to pair you two up for whatever project I decide to give this class," Venser said, chuckling.

Chandra muttered some profane curses under her breath and slumped down in her desk.

"What's the lesson, Mr. Venser?" Jace asked, growing impatient.

"Oh that's right; we have a lesson in this class. We're gonna just talk about what makes you tick," Venser said.

"I don't want to talk about that," Chandra said, pointing at Gideon.

Outside the school, Ajani the cat was exploring the grassy plain in search of some food and some water. He used his ears, nose, and eyes to locate a small mouse skittering through the grass.

He hunched down low and crept after it. Finally, when he was within pouncing distance, Ajani bounded on top of the mouse, pinned it down with his claws, and bit down onto the mouse's head to kill it. He didn't bother playing with the mouse and ate it whole instead.

Ajani licked his chops and walked over to one of the flower beds to lie down in and rest up a bit.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

Liliana was sitting in Nicol Bolas's office with her legs crossed.

"Hmm… disrespectable to her principal and herself," Bolas muttered as he sat down.

"Whoa, I do not disrespect myself," Liliana responded.

"Could've fooled me dressed like that," Bolas responded.

"I dress like this because I have the right to express myself and I express myself through my clothes and tattoos," Liliana said.

"You dress like a prostitute and the tattoos are abominations," Bolas said.

"Your breath is an abomination. Seriously, get a breath mint!" Liliana snapped, pulling her face away.

Bolas growled.

"Aww, did I upset the big, bad dog with toilet breath?" Liliana teased.

"Young lady, you better watch yourself," Bolas warned.

"No, you watch yourself! You have the nerve to call me a whore, and then demand my respect! Fuck you!" Liliana snapped angrily.

"I'm calling your parents, those poor souls will now have to deal with you," Bolas growled, picking up the phone.

"Yeah? Fuck you too," Liliana added.

Tamiyo, Nissa, Ral, and Sorin were sitting in another class. The class was a chemistry lab. Each lab table sat four and the four students sat together, but only Tamiyo and Nissa spoke to one another.

"That new principal is scary," Tamiyo said.

"Don't worry about him, Tamiyo, just stay out of his way," Nissa assured her friend.

Ral simply ignored their conversation and leaned back on his stool against the table, putting his feet on an empty stool.

Sorin just sat there awkwardly.

"Hey, you're new here, right?" Nissa asked Sorin.

He nodded.

"Where are you from?" Nissa asked.

"Russia," Sorin responded.

"Cool! So how do you like America?" Nissa asked excitedly.

"Uh… it's alright, I guess," Sorin muttered.

"Well, if you need any help with anything, just look for me. Usually I'll be by the gardens with Tamiyo," Nissa said.

"Okay," Sorin said, nodding as the teacher walked in.

All that could be heard was the click clack of her heels as she venomously stared down each of the students.

"Welcome to chemistry, lesson number one, decay and how we can utilize it," their teacher, Ms. Vraska, hissed as she showed them a rotten apple.

Back in Venser's Economics class, Garruk was explaining how people perceive him to be a violent brute, but in reality he is just misunderstood and wants to be accepted. Elspeth sank into her seat in shame.

"Good job, Garruk, and don't worry; I accept you as a pupil in my class, and everyone else should as well," Venser said.

"Thank you," Garruk responded.

"Alright, Jace, care to share?" Venser asked.

"What is the point of this lesson, sir?" Jace asked.

"The point is to study how people work as individuals and how they make decisions," Venser explained.

"And how does Garruk being a misunderstood giant explain this?" Jace asked.

"Watch it," Garruk growled.

"You see, when people see Garruk, they put a cost/benefit list into their mind on whether or not they should talk to him. For anyone who does not know Garruk, a cost to trying to talk to him would be that he might eat them," Venser said.

"People have too much fat in them," Garruk joked, earning a few laughs.

"That cost of being eaten outweighs whatever few benefits the individual try to find," Venser went on.

"And how does this help me?" Jace asked.

"It helps you in life so you may make the good decisions instead of the bad ones, and avoid hurting yourself and others," Venser explained.

Jace nodded, understanding Venser's point.

"Mr. Venser, what would be the cost and benefit of… say, putting a potato in Principal Bolas's car's exhaust pipe?" Chandra asked.

"Hmm… good question, Chandra. The cost would be damage to his car, possible lawsuit, definite consequences in school and with the law, and it just seems so rude," Venser said.

"And the benefits?" Chandra asked.

"It'd be funny as all hell," Venser replied.

The rest of the day went on and then lunch came. Jace walked out of the front of the school with his bagged lunch and saw Liliana sitting on a bench outside.

"Mind if I sit?" Jace asked.

"Go ahead," Liliana muttered.

Jace sat down next to her.

"I hate this fucking school," Liliana muttered under her breath.

Jace ignored her.

"What's wrong with you?" Liliana asked Jace.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"I'm here; clearly upset, and you just ignore me for that shitty ham sandwich," Liliana said.

"My mom made me this," Jace pointed out.

"Yeah? Well, your mommy needs to learn how to prepare a sandwich, that looks like a sorry piece of shit," Liliana said.

"I'll just go eat somewhere else then," Jace said.

"Wait, come on; sit with me. I've been here for hours, and I'd appreciate the company," Liliana said.

"Are you gonna insult me or my mom's cooking?" Jace asked.

"I'll try not to, just don't give me a reason to," Liliana said.

Jace began weighing his costs and benefits and decided that eating lunch with a pretty girl outweighed possible insults. He sat down next to Liliana and ate his ham sandwich.

"Alright, you were right, my mom needs to work on her sandwich making," Jace said.

"Told you," Liliana responded.

"So, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

"I got suspended for being "disrespectful" towards our "beloved" new principal," Liliana said.

"Then why aren't you home?" Jace asked.

"Because my parents suck and are leaving me here to rot," Liliana muttered.

"I thought you drive here. I saw you driving that Oldsmobile this morning," Jace pointed out.

"It got towed away because I parked in a handicapped zone," Liliana responded.

"Why not walk?" Jace asked.

"Because I live too far, that's why I drive," Liliana said.

"Wow, that sucks," Jace said.

"You said it," Liliana replied.

"Why not just go back to class and act like nothing happened?" Jace asked.

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Liliana asked.

"Beats sitting out here all alone," Jace said.

He then got up, threw his bag away, and walked back into the school building. Liliana pondered at his idea, but decided just to wait outside, and wallow in her misery.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Inside the cafeteria, Chandra was sitting alone at a table, using a Spork to pick at the lump of "food" the cafeteria served her.

"Ugh… this place is a prison," she muttered, dropping her Spork.

"Hey Chandra!" Gideon called over at her as he approached.

"Great," she muttered.

Gideon practically sat down against.

"Go away, Jura, I'm not in the mood," Chandra warned.

"What's wrong, Little Red?" Gideon asked.

"I will hurt you," Chandra threatened.

"Quit playing hard to get," Gideon said.

Chandra then picked up her tray of food, flipped it over, and poured the slop onto Gideon's head.

"I'm playing get away from me or I will seriously hurt you!" Chandra snapped, standing to her feet, and leaving Gideon at the table.

Garruk was walking around by the flower gardens, appreciating the nature around the school. He then saw Ajani sleeping in the flowerbed. Garruk approached the cat, but Ajani awoke and began hissing at Garruk.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Garruk tried assuring the tomcat, but Ajani wasn't having any of it, and ran off.

Ral Zarek was sitting inside the cafeteria and was currently laughing at Gideon as Chandra stormed out.

"You got burned by the redhead," Ral said, walking over to Gideon and clapping him on the back.

"Shut up, Sparky," Gideon responded, grabbing a napkin to clean some of the slop off him.

"So, gonna give up yet?" Ral asked.

"Hell no," Gideon said.

"You should just accept defeat before she literally sets you on fire," Ral suggested.

"You know me better than that," Gideon said.

"Gideon, I would put money on it that you will fail," Ral said.

"I'll put money on it that I will succeed," Gideon said.

"It's a bet, what is the stake?" Ral asked.

"Five hundred dollars?" Gideon asked.

"Deal," Ral agreed, shaking Gideon's hand.

Principal Bolas was patrolling the outside of the school when he saw Ajani walking nearby.

"I hate cats," Bolas muttered as he limped over to the stray feline.

Ajani saw the man coming and started heading in the opposite direction, but only ran into Elspeth. Ajani lowered himself in fear and confusion in being surrounded by Bolas and Elspeth.

"Good morning, Principal Bolas," Elspeth greeted him.

"Get that damn cat out of here," Bolas growled.

Ajani promptly hissed and swatted at Bolas.

"Why you," Bolas growled, raising his cane up in the air.

"Principal Bolas!" Elspeth exclaimed, shielding Ajani with her leg.

Ajani took this chance to run off. Bolas growled and started heading back to his office. Elspeth just looked in the direction that Ajani had run off to.

Nissa and Tamiyo were leading Sorin through the gardens.

"The flowers are so pretty," Tamiyo said, admiring them.

"We don't have many flowers back in my country," Sorin said.

"Why not?" Tamiyo asked.

"Too much snow," Sorin answered.

"That's too bad, flowers make things look pretty," Tamiyo said, running off, and leaving Sorin and Nissa alone.

"You two are kind," Sorin said.

"Well, we're both your friends," Nissa said.

"Heh, never had many friends," Sorin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why's that?" Nissa asked.

"Eh? No reason, just never wanted many, but now… new country, new me," Sorin said.

Nissa smiled.

"Well I'm glad I can be your friend," Nissa said.

"Me too," Sorin responded.

The two of them then watched Tamiyo skip around in the gardens.

The rest of the day went on without much incident and the dismissal bell rang. Chandra practically ran out of the classroom, wanting to hurry and get home. She accidentally ran into Principal Bolas, and nearly knocked him over.

"Don't run in the halls and watch where you're going, Ms. Nalaar!" Bolas barked.

"Not sorry!" Chandra called back as she ran out of the school building.

She headed toward her motorcycle and completely froze when she saw Gideon sitting on her motorcycle.

"Oh hell no, now I'm going to have to kick your ass," Chandra growled, approaching Gideon.

"Wait," Gideon said, holding his hands up and standing up from Chandra's motorcycle.

"Nope, not waiting, you've been a thorn in my side all day, now I'm kicking your ass," Chandra said, throwing a punch at Gideon.

Gideon ducked under her arm and backed away.

"Nice try, but I'm a better fighter than you," Gideon said, grinning triumphantly.

Chandra then planted a kick into his stomach, knocking him onto his back. She pressed her boot onto Gideon's neck before he could get back up.

"Ooh, I like a girl on top," Gideon said, winking up at Chandra.

Chandra's whole face turned red, first in embarrassment, and then in anger. She lifted her foot off Gideon's neck and kicked him in the groin before leaving on her motorcycle.

Gideon groaned in pain and rolled on the ground. Ral was watching the whole thing and laughing his ass off in Gideon's expense.

"Give up, bro, you're not gonna win," Ral said, walking over to give Gideon a hand.

"Never," Gideon said through gritted teeth.

Jace was walking home alone. Well, he was until Liliana soon appeared, walking next to him.

"Where did you come from?" Jace asked.

"The alleyway," Liliana said.

"Why were you in the alleyway?" Jace asked.

"I was bored," Liliana responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, how long are you suspended for?" Jace asked.

"Just tomorrow," Liliana answered.

"Cool," Jace said.

"Yup," Liliana responded, feeling the awkwardness.

They continued walking in awkward silence for a block or two before Liliana spoke up again.

"Want to go see a movie sometime?" she asked.

Jace looked at her incredulously.

"What?" he asked her.

"Do you want to go see a movie sometime?" Liliana asked.

"Why?" Jace asked.

"Hmm… I know what I want, and I get what I want," Liliana said, getting close to Jace.

Jace took a step back.

"Sorry, I don't date, school's too important," Jace said, walking away, and leaving a shocked Liliana alone.

"Are you serious!?" Liliana called after him, but Jace kept walking.

Bolas stood in his office and looked out as the last student left his school.

"This school will change, for my better, but their worse," Bolas growled, grinning at his reflection in the window.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

That night, Chandra was lying on her stomach in bed typing on her laptop. Her hair was still wet from the shower she had taken and she was wearing a white t-shirt and some pajama short shorts.

She dawdled off on Facebook for a few minutes before she realized someone was sending her a message on the social network website.

"Damn it, Jura, leave me alone," she practically whined, ignoring his messages.

He kept sending them and by the time he had sent his twentieth there was a knock at Chandra's window. The redhead turned from her laptop and saw Gideon's smiling face looking at her from the other side of the window.

"Are you kidding me?" Chandra asked herself.

Gideon knocked on her window a second time.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell back.

"Gideon!" Chandra screamed, running toward her window.

She opened it and looked out of the second-story window. Gideon lay sprawled out on her front lawn.

"Shit," she cursed, running out of her room.

She ran out the front door and dropped to her knees beside Gideon.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"So you do care," Gideon groaned, looking up at her.

"Damn it, Jura, you could've been hurt," Chandra hissed.

"Like when you kicked me in the balls?" Gideon asked.

Chandra felt slightly ashamed for what she had done earlier, but fought back the guilt after remembering what Gideon had said to her prior.

"You deserved it for being a pig," Chandra said.

"Yeah, I know… I'm sorry," Gideon apologized.

"Chandra, who's out there with you?" an older man asked.

Chandra got to her feet and put on a smile.

"Just a friend from school, Dad. He was walking up to the house when he slipped on the grass," Chandra lied as Gideon sat up.

"Okay… it's late though, so tell your friend to go home," Chandra's father said.

"Sorry, sir," Gideon apologized as he got to his feet.

Chandra's father nodded and went back into the house.

"Whew," Chandra let out a sigh of relief.

"So, that's your Dad," Gideon said, standing next to the redhead.

"Yup. You're really lucky I lied for you. If I had told him the truth; that you were some perverted guy from school that climbed up to my bedroom window, he probably would've set you on fire," Chandra said.

"Jesus Christ, are you serious?" Gideon asked, growing concerned.

"Yeah, I get the… fieriness… from my Dad," Chandra explained.

"Looks that way," Gideon agreed.

"Alright, why are you here, Gideon?" Chandra asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I talked to you today. I know I come off as a perverted asshole, but I just want you to know I'm not that kind of guy," Gideon apologized.

Chandra smiled slightly and nodded.

"We're cool," Chandra said.

"Thank you… I'll… I'll see you at school tomorrow," Gideon said.

"See you tomorrow," Chandra said, walking back toward her house.

Gideon watched her walk back to her house, successfully fighting the urge to check out her ass. Chandra got to her door and looked back to see Gideon looking back at her. She held her hand up as one last farewell and disappeared behind the door before Gideon could lift his own hand up in farewell.

Chandra stood on the other side of the door and slid down to the floor as Gideon left.

"Shit… No, no, no, shit. That asshole's charm finally got to me," Chandra growled, burrowing her face into her hands.

Ajani was roaming around a residential area by the school, looking for something to eat when a sound caught his attention. He turned, perking his torn ears up toward the sound, but saw nothing from his one good eye.

He then turned and before him was a steel box with some food in it. Normally, he'd avoid these human contraptions; knowing that they were a trap, but his hunger overwhelmed his thought of danger.

Ajani stepped into the steel trap and as soon as he stepped onto the trigger, the door closed behind him. The noise shot his fear past his hunger and he began trying to search for a way out, but to no avail.

Then someone approached the cage. Ajani looked up at the human with his sole eye and saw that it was the girl from earlier. Elspeth.

Sorin was sitting on his bed in his bedroom thinking of Nissa.

"She is pretty. Much prettier than girls from Russia," Sorin said to himself.

"Sorin, come down here," a gruff voice ordered.

Sorin sighed and stood up from his bed. He left his room and went to the kitchen where an older man was waiting for him.

"How was school?" the older man asked.

"Fine, Viktor," Sorin muttered.

"Any interesting kids?" Viktor asked.

"None that you'll see," Sorin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Viktor asked, stepping toward Sorin.

"Nothing," Sorin responded.

Viktor studied the boy.

"Remember why we're here. Remember how we love the taste of America," Viktor growled, lifting Sorin's chin so he could stare him in the eye.

Sorin nodded.

"Good boy, now go to bed, you have school tomorrow," Viktor said, sending Sorin off.

Sorin went straight back to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Damn it…," he muttered.

Sorin then laid down and tried to sleep his disturbing thoughts away.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

The next morning came and Elspeth awoke from her sleep to check on Ajani. She had spent most of the night trying to earn his trust and it seemed that she had gotten somewhere because he was still asleep in the large basket.

"Good kitty," Elspeth cooed, stroking Ajani's head.

Ajani let out an involuntary purr. He hated the human for caring for him, trapping him, and then taking care of him. He figured she must've been watching him ever since stopping that one man from kicking him. That's how she got to him with the trap.

"Well, I'm going to school, so I will see you later hopefully," Elspeth bid Ajani farewell before leaving to get ready for school.

Chandra walked out her front door and got to her motorcycle so she could get to school.

"Please God, let today be easier and keep Gideon away from me," Chandra pleaded before riding off.

Jace was walking to school alone like he did every morning for the past three years, but this time he had something else on his mind. Liliana Vess. The beautiful, rebellious girl that had asked him on a date the previous day, but he declined.

"School is more important. School is more important. School is more important," he told himself over and over again.

Sorin was walking alone to school as well albeit from the opposite direction when someone tapped on his left shoulder from behind. He turned to his left, but saw no one and then turned to his right to see Nissa smiling at him.

"Good morning," she said in a cheery voice.

"Morning, Ms. Revane," Sorin greeted her.

"Ooh, so polite," Nissa teased the Russian foreign exchange student, poking at his chest.

Sorin blushed slightly at her touch.

"So, where's Tamiyo?" Sorin asked.

"Oh, she's sick and not coming today," Nissa revealed.

"That's too bad," Sorin commented.

"Yeah, but she will get better," Nissa added in.

Garruk and Ral were sitting on the city bus across from one another.

"What's up, big man?" Ral greeted Garruk.

"Not much," Garruk grumbled.

"How much can you bench?" Ral asked.

"Never benched before," Garruk responded.

"Bullshit, how can you get so ripped without benching something?" Ral asked.

Garruk shrugged his shoulders and then began ignoring Ral.

Chandra pulled up the student's parking lot on her motorcycle and screamed inside her head the moment she saw Gideon.

She took her helmet off her head and swung her hair so her auburn hair could fall past her shoulders freely.

Gideon smiled slightly and waved at Chandra. She sighed internally and smiled back.

"Hey," Gideon greeted her.

"Hi," Chandra responded, holding her helmet with one hand and shouldering her bag.

"Mind if I walked you to class?" Gideon asked.

"Well, we have the same first period, so we'll be heading there anyways," Chandra pointed out.

Gideon's face fell slightly. He was really trying to be friendlier and less of an ass. Chandra sighed.

"But, yeah, you can walk with me…," Chandra said.

Gideon nearly leapt out of his skin in triumph.

"If you carry my bag," Chandra said, dropping her bag in Gideon's arms, and walking off toward the school.

Gideon watched her, slightly confused.

"You coming, Jura?" Chandra asked, turning back to Gideon with a smile on her face.

Gideon smiled back and followed the redhead into the school.

Jace walked up to the front of the school and sighed before opening the doors, accidentally hitting Venser on the other side.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jace apologized.

"That's alright, Mr. Beleren. Wait, are you okay? You seem mentally distracted," Venser said.

"I'm fine," Jace tried reassuring the Economics teacher, but failed.

"Come on, let's talk in my class," Venser said, leading Jace toward the classroom.

Elspeth arrived at the school in her mother's minivan the same time Ral and Garruk got off the bus.

"Bye Mom," Elspeth fare welled.

"Have fun at school and don't worry about the cat, I'll take good care of him," Elspeth's mother said.

"Thanks Mom," Elspeth responded, exiting the minivan.

She started heading toward the school, but then saw Garruk walking with Ral trailing behind. Elspeth put on a smile and approached the large student.

"Hi, Garruk," she greeted him.

"Hi," Garruk grumbled.

"Hey pretty lady," Ral greeted Elspeth, looking her up and down.

"Nice try, Zarek, back off or the mace comes out," Elspeth threatened the white-streak-haired student.

"What, I was just saying hi," Ral said.

"I don't care, leave," Elspeth responded, glaring at Ral.

"Maybe I don't want to," Ral responded, smiling boyishly.

"Maybe you should since the lady told you to," Garruk said, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"So you're her bodyguard?" Ral asked, sneering up at Garruk.

"No, I'm her friend," he responded.

Elspeth smiled at Garruk.

"Alright, I'll leave," Ral said, walking away.

"Thank you," Elspeth said to Garruk.

"You're welcome," Garruk responded.

"Mind walking with me to class? We do have the same first period, but we could go together?" Elspeth asked.

"I'd like that," Garruk said.

The two of them then walked to class together.

Jace was sitting in his seat in the front of the classroom with Venser sitting on his desk in front of him.

"So, Ms. Vess has taken a fancy of you," Venser said, chuckling.

"It's not funny," Jace muttered.

"I haven't met her due to her run-in with the principal the other day, but I have heard of her. She is often described as beautiful, but cynical," Venser said.

"That'd be Liliana," Jace said.

"But your reason for not agreeing to go on a date with her is idiotic at best," Venser said.

"I care a lot about my studies, Mr. Venser," Jace said.

"And that's a great thing, Mr. Beleren, but you can't let them take over your life. You're young, go out, and have fun," Venser said.

"He doesn't know how to have fun," Chandra said, walking in with Gideon carrying her things.

"Stay out of this, Nalaar!" Jace barked.

"Nah, I got tired of waiting outside, listening to your sob story about you and Liliana," Chandra said.

"It was pretty pathetic, bro," Gideon said.

"At least I'm not being used as a pack mule," Jace replied.

Gideon chuckled to himself and placed Chandra's things on her desk. He then walked toward Jace.

"Gideon, go back to your desk," Venser ordered him immediately.

"No, I want to see if Beleren has the moxie to say what he said again," Gideon responded.

Chandra watched from afar, unsure about what to do.

"Damn it…," she muttered, walking forward.

She pushed herself between Gideon and Jace's desk, glaring up at Gideon.

"Stop it. There is no need for you to get into a fight," Chandra said.

Gideon nodded and went back to his desk.

"Well someone is on a tight leash," Jace commented.

Chandra wheeled around on him and placed both hands on his desk.

"I better watch it, Beleren, I won't be around all the time to stop Jura from kicking your ass," Chandra said.

Jace looked at Venser for some assistance, but their Economics teacher was at the door, letting some kids in.

"Whatever," Jace muttered, turning away from Chandra.

Chandra pushed off his desk and walked back to her seat.

"You should've just let me hit him," Gideon said.

"And lose my pack mule for a whole week, as if," Chandra said, winking at Gideon.


End file.
